Tattoo
by konohafled
Summary: Empat gigi taringnya dan kulitku. Racunnya dan darahku. Segel cinta ini lebih kuat dari cincin kawin.


Fanfic ini adalah sumbangan hina dina dari Konohafled untuk ERO DOJO.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: Setelah menimbang beberapa usul dari sidang reviewer dan demi menjaga kesehatan mental para pembaca tercinta, ratingnya saya ganti menjadi M.

Warning! **Lemon. Sadism. (mungkin) OOC. Dan… pesona Orochimaru** ^^

Jangan baca kalo gak kuat menerima yang terakhir itu. Wakaka…

* * *

**Tattoo**

Author: Konohafled

.

Hari belum beranjak sore. Matahari masih galak melumerkan tetes terakhir gula yang menutup dango di tanganku. Tapi mengapa dia sudah tidak ada di tempat latihan? Di kantor Hokage juga tidak ada. Atau mungkin dia ke laboratorium rahasia itu? Semoga tidak. Aku belum pernah diajak ke sana. Ah, tololnya aku. Kenapa aku tidak mencari tahu sendiri? Sekarang aku harus mencari dia ke mana?

Bodoh. Kenapa tidak ke rumahnya? Dia pasti bakal pulang juga kan? Paling apes, aku harus menunggu di sana berhari-hari seperti anjing tolol. Tapi tak apa. Aku sudah kangen padanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, yang kupikirkan cuma dia. Misi kami begitu membosankan. Menjaga calon mempelai putri. Apa menariknya coba? Yah, memang kami harus melawan begundal-begundal yang berniat membunuh si mempelai. Pertarungan yang lumayan menguras keringat. Tapi mereka hanya punya tenaga kuda. Ketrampilan bertarungnya payah. Sialnya, aku malah sempat keteteran. Setiap kali aku melihat cambuk yang menjadi senjata mereka, yang kulihat adalah lidahnya. Lidah Sensei. Pertarungan pun jadi kacau. Tidak mungkin aku mau membabat lidah guruku sendiri, kan?

Aku mengelus bekas gigitannya di pundakku. Kenapa dia tidak pernah berdenyut? Aku ingin dia berdenyut, atau bahkan menendang-nendang kulitku seperti bayi menendang-nendang di dalam perut ibunya. Aku ingin dia menggelitik dari dalam kulitku dan aku harus menggaruknya. Aku ingin tattoo ini bilang bahwa pembuatnya ingin kusentuh.

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting, tanda cinta Sensei ini akan terus berada di sana. Yang penting, tattoo ini bisa memberitahu dunia bahwa Sensei cinta padaku. Ya, ya… aku dan sembilan orang lainnya. Eh, tapi ini bukan tattoo! Sembarangan. Sensei sendiri yang bilang padaku.

"Kau sudah cukup kuat, Anko. Sudah saatnya kau naik tingkat."

Sensei memang tidak banyak bicara. Sensei tidak perlu menjelaskan apa artinya naik tingkat. Aku hanya perlu memberi leherku untuk keempat gigi taringnya. Dan bertahan hidup. Itu saja. Nasib sembilan orang lainnya sungguh mengenaskan. Ada yang mati mendadak, ada yang menjadi mayat. Metode Sensei memang kadang-kadang mengerikan.

Tapi itu sepadan dengan kekuatannya. Aku bahkan diajari jurus-jurus rahasia. Jurus-jurus maut yang dari namanya saja sudah kedengaran hebat. Pokoknya tidak ada ninja yang sehebat Orochimaru-Sensei. Itu sudah harga mati.

Aku sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Kugeser pintunya ke samping. Hm, tidak terkunci. Berarti Sensei ada di sini. Yahuuu! Musik melompat-lompat riang di kepalaku.

"Sensei?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku langsung masuk saja ke dalam rumah. Aku sudah cukup hafal isi rumah ini. Kadang-kadang Sensei membawaku ke sini untuk berlatih jurus rahasia. Tentu saja kalau semua arena sedang dipakai berlatih. Jurus-jurus rahasia Sensei tidak membuat batu pecah atau tanah terbelah, tapi jelas bakal memutus aliran darah lawan.

Aku melewati ruang tamu, lalu menjelajahi ruang tengah. Tidak ada. Kulihat pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Mungkin dia ada di dalam sana.

"Orochimaru-sensei?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Aku mendekat ke kamar itu. Hanya kamar dan dapur yang belum pernah kumasuki. Aku mengintip lewat celah di pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ah, tidak. Jangan mengintip. Masuk saja.

"Sensei?"

Tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing berdiri menjulang di tengah kamar.

"Ada apa kau ke sini, Anko?"

Suara Sensei menggelitik gendang telingaku. Ada apa? Tentu saja aku kangen, Sensei!

"Euh… mau melapor, Sensei."

"Kenapa kau melapor ke sini?"

Wajah Sensei tidak seperti wajahnya yang biasa kulihat. Mata emasnya tidak sejernih biasanya. Garis ungu yang membingkai hidung tipisnya nampak lebih jelas. Bibirnya bertaut rapat seperti diam-diam menggigit batu. Ya, wajahnya nampak sekeras batu. Dan makin ganteng.

"Tadi saya cari Sensei di kantor Hokage tidak ada."

Ujung-ujung bibir tipisnya terangkat.

"Tentu saja aku tidak ada di kantor Hokage keriput itu."

Ya, Hokage yang sekarang memang sudah tua. Seharusnya Sensei yang menjadi hokage keempat karena dia yang terkuat. Entah kenapa yang terpilih adalah orang yang masih sangat muda dan tidak sehebat Sensei. Dan dia pun sudah wafat sekarang. Andai Sensei yang menjadi hokage, tentu tidak akan semudah itu dia kalah dan mati. Dan yang menggantikan justru Hokage Ketiga yang sudah tua itu. Ah sudahlah. Tak usah dibikin ribut. Toh dengan begitu, lelaki ganteng ini akan tetap jadi sensei-ku.

"Bagaimana misimu?" tanya Sensei.

"Oh, misi sukses Sensei! Mempelai putri sampai dengan selamat. Saya dan teman-teman juga selamat."

"Bagus," desisnya. Merdu sekali.

Dia menatapku. Sepasang mata kuning emas yang selalu berkilat melihat kemajuanku yang pesat. Tapi kali ini kedua mata itu tidak berkata sama dengan bibirnya. Mata itu nampak … lelah. Ah, tak mungkin dia selemah itu.

"Sensei…," aku ragu-ragu, "… capek?"

Sensei mengerutkan kening, menatapku heran.

"Saya pi-jat, ya?" oh-oh, apa yang aku lakukan ini?

Keningnya semakin berkerut. Garis ungu yang menelusuri sisi hidungnya kini ikut-ikutan mempertegas raut keheranannya.

"Eh... saya bisa mijat, kok. Saya sering mijat Ayah kalau beliau capek…"

Oh-oh. Setan apa yang membuka mulutku dan menumpahkan omong kosong ini di depan guruku yang mahahebat itu? Dan anjing kurap mana yang bikin aku menggelayut di punggungnya? Lalu hantu kudisan mana yang mendorongku memijat, oh ralat, membelai otot bahunya yang tegang?

Otot-ototnya memang tegang. Ini bukan karena capek atau hasil latihan fisik semata. Ini karena stress. Ya, aku tahu bedanya. Lupakan omong kosongku tadi. Aku _benar-benar_ bisa memijat, meskipun aku tidak pernah mau memijat Ayah atau siapa pun juga tanpa imbalan dango. Kecuali untuk Sensei, tentu saja. Untuk dia, aku mau memijatnya kapan pun dia minta.

"Anko," katanya pelan.

"Ya, Sensei?" aku mendekat ke arah suara. Belum pernah namaku disebutkan semerdu ini. Mungkin karena kini kami begitu dekat. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang berdiri di atas lututku, memijat dia yang duduk di sisi _tatami_?

Entah bagaimana aku bisa membuat kami berada pada posisi ini. Tambahkan saja itu ke dalam daftar kehebatan murid Orochimaru-sensei!

"Hentikan."

Aku melihat ujung lidahnya terjepit gigi-giginya sekilas saat dia mengucapkan kata itu. Kata apa tadi? Ah, persetan dengan kata itu. Aku lebih suka mencari cara untuk mengundang lidah indahnya keluar lagi.

Lalu aku melihat ibu jariku di sudut bibirnya. Garis gelap di pinggir hidungnya semakin tegas membekas. Sepasang alis bertaut. Sepasang bibir membuka. Terdengar sebuah kata entah apa, dan… terkecap rasa manis.

Manis seperti dango.

Tidak. Mulut Sensei lebih manis daripada dango.

Bibir Sensei lebih lembut daripada sutra. Selembut rambutnya yang terpilin kendur di jari-jariku.

Lidah Sensei kuat seperti…

BRUK!

Punggungku membentur _tatami_ yang tak cukup tebal menutup lantai kamar. Sensei berjalan dengan kedua lututnya ke arahku. Mata emasnya menatapku tajam. Tangannya mencengkeram pelindung kepalaku, seakan mau meremukkan lambang Konoha itu di atas dahiku. Direnggutnya benda itu dari kepalaku, dan dicampakkannya ke lantai dengan kasar.

Sama kasarnya dengan saat dia mencengkeram pundakku dan membalikkan tubuhku. Aku menghadap motif konyol seprei _tatami_ sekarang, tak bisa memandang wajah ganteng Sensei. Aku merasa ada gerakan cepat di atas bokong kiriku, tepatnya di kantong kunai. Lalu ada benda dingin menembus kain celanaku, dan…

Aarrghh…!

Perih terasa memanjang dari bokong kiri ke atas, menyusuri punggung dan berhenti di tengkuk. Dari titik-titik perih itu kurasakan ada benda cair turun menggelitik kulit. Darahku. Tak lama sesudahnya, benda dingin terasa lagi di kulitku. Kali ini di atas bokong kananku. Tapi rasa dingin itu hilang begitu ujung tajamnya menembus kulitku. Terus menembus dan menyusur ke bawah, ke paha belakang dan berhenti di betis.

Tapi perihnya tidak berhenti. Angin yang datang menambah perih semakin parah.

Kudengar suara nyaring logam beradu dengan lantai. Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Kunai. Kunai milikku. Jadi benda itu yang merobek-robek kulit dan bajuku, membuat bagian belakang tubuhku terbuka bebas bagi mata Sensei.

Kenapa, Sensei? Pijatanku tadi nggak enak, ya?

Lalu kurasakan benda lembab menyentuh luka perih di bokongku. Benda itu tidak berhenti di situ. Dia menelusuri luka di sepanjang tubuhku pelan-pelan. Terdengar suara hisapan sesekali, dan aku langsung merindukan benda itu menyentuh lukaku lagi setiap kali suara hisapan itu hilang. Benda yang tadi terasa manis itu kini bercampur dengan anyir darahku.

Pijatan lidahmu jauh lebih enak daripada pijatan siapapun. Ajarkan itu padaku, Sensei. Ajari aku segalanya.

Tapi kenapa rasa yang aku kunyah sekarang tidak enak? Ah, sialan. Pantas saja nggak enak. Ternyata aku menggigiti seprei. Dan seprei ini tidak berbau Sensei, malah bau matahari yang lebih dominan. Ih. Baru kali ini aku benci seprei bersih.

Dua benda dingin memegang pinggulku. Dingin tapi nyaman. Tentu saja nyaman. Itu kan tangan Sensei.

Benda lain menyentuh kulitku yang selalu tersembunyi. Sakit. Tapi bukan perih seperti luka yang ditorehkan kunai tadi. Ini lebih mirip sakit yang… ah, sebentar kuingat-ingat dulu. Bukan sakit melilit seperti perut yang lama tidak diisi makanan. Bukan itu. Tapi sakit yang…

Aaawwhh…

Benda itu tak mau menunggu rupanya. Aku belum selesai mengingat jenis sakit yang dia buat sewaktu menyentuh jenis kulit yang ternyata sangat sensitif itu. Benda itu sudah menerobos masuk, meraba dan menggesek bagian tubuh yang bahkan belum pernah kulihat sendiri.

Rasa sakitnya pun sudah pudar.

Kini dengan mata terpejam aku melihat kuncup bunga matahari membuka pelan-pelan, kelopak demi kelopaknya mengintip langit, membiarkan angin menyelinap nakal ke dalam, dan akhirnya mekar sempurna. Angin musim semi menebarkan bau segar rumput yang menyisakan tetes terakhir embun paginya untuk dibakar panas lembut sang mentari. Bau manis madu yang belum dipanen manusia ikut menguar di udara, bercampur dengan aroma ular yang menggelisik anggun di tanah, menarik rahangku ke bawah, menggelitik bulu hidungku, membuka setiap pori-pori kulitku dan setiap sel tubuhku untuk mengundangnya masuk. Aroma yang intim, akrab dan selalu kurindukan setiap detik aku terpisah darinya.

Aku ingin menghirup semuanya. Aku ingin menelan semua yang ada di saat ini. Aku ingin melebur semua keindahan ini dalam darahku, dalam jiwaku.

"Sen… sei…"

Betapa hangatnya dia ketika berada di dalam tubuhku.

"Ahh…"

Siapa sekarang yang berani bilang Orochimaru-sensei menyeramkan? Bahkan saat aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya pun, dia terasa semakin indah. Andai saja dia mau memberikan semuanya untukku, wajahnya untuk mataku dan tubuhnya dalam tubuhku, … ah, aku bisa-bisa pingsan. Tidak yakin aku bakal kuat menghadapi keindahan dan kenikmatannya sekaligus.

Mungkin sekarang saja aku bakal pingsan. Tenagaku terkuras nyaris habis untuk menangkap dan menghirup semua keindahan mahadahsyat ini.

Bunga-bunga matahari pelahan-lahan hilang dari mataku yang terpejam.

--- o O o ---

Bau ini. Aku suka bau ini. Bau keringat Sensei bercampur bau … apa ya? Ah, aku tak tahu namanya. Tapi aku tahu, ini bau yang muncul saat Sensei menyentuhku. Saat dia masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Pelan kubuka mataku. Ini bukan mimpi. Ada seprei kusut di bawah tubuhku, bercak darah, sehelai rambut hitam panjang. Rambut Sensei. Aku lempar pandangan menyapu ruangan. Ini kamar Sensei. Aku memang tidak bermimpi.

Aku menegakkan tubuh. Bajuku langsung melorot turun saat aku duduk. Ah, tentu saja. Baju dan celanaku kan terkoyak-koyak oleh tangan Sensei. Dia memang punya metode aneh dalam segala hal, bahkan dalam bercinta.

Bercinta.

Kata yang mahamerdu. Ya kan, Sensei?

Aku membalikkan badan mencari Orochimaru-sensei. Dia ternyata sudah berpakaian lengkap, duduk memunggungiku. Otot-otot bahumu masih tegang, Sensei? Ah, aku tak perlu basa-basi itu. Dia jauh lebih jago soal memijat. Dan lebih jago dalam segala hal.

Tak tahan lagi, aku peluk dia dari belakang. Harum dan lembut rambutnya langsung menerkam wajahku. Tapi aku ingin lehernya. Aku ingin memberi tanda cinta seperti yang dia berikan padaku.

Mmmuah.

"Anko. Hentikan!"

Tidak. Aku tidak mau melepaskan Sensei. Orochimaru-sensei milikku selamanya.

"Anko cinta Sensei."

Sepasang mata emasnya menatapku tajam. Apakah dia belum mendengarnya? Atau aku belum bilang apa-apa tadi?

"Anko cinta Orochimaru-Sensei," kuucapkan dengan memandang lurus ke matanya. Padahal aku ingin sekali lagi mengecup bibir tipisnya dan mereguk kemanisan yang memabukkan itu. Tapi matanya itu juga sumber keindahan yang tak boleh dilewatkan. Ah, sudahlah. Jangan suruh aku memilih di antara semua keindahan Sensei. Aku mau semuanya.

Sepasang tangan kuatnya menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku. Langsung saja jari-jariku menyambut tangan pucatnya. Dia melepaskan pelukanku.

Tak apa. Sekarang gantian Sensei yang memeluk Anko-mu ini kan?

BUG!

Tubuhku sekali lagi terhempas ke _tatami_. Sensei kini berdiri. Tubuh langsing dan pucat itu tampak menjulang di hadapanku yang terbaring tak berdaya. Wajah dingin yang biasa menghantui mimpiku itu kini kedatangan ekspresi baru: jijik.

"Aku tidak mendidik pelacur."

Tepat setelah suku kata terakhir lepas dari bibir, dia berbalik. Rambut hitam panjang sehalus sutra bergoyang pelan membelai punggungnya.

Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi.

.

---beberapa tahun kemudian ---

.

Ribuan tangan kecil menarik-narik kulitku dari dalam. Jutaan jarum menusuk-nusuk dari luar. Dan setiap kali kusentuh, ratusan palu godam menghantamnya ke dalam. Masuk. Harus masuk sampai ke tulang. Harus tembus ke sungsumnya, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Lalu mencekik dari dalam.

"Aaaaaarrgh!"

"Sudah, hentikan dulu." Suara perempuan terdengar. Suara yang tegas. Itu pasti Lady Tsunade. "Anko, sepertinya kamu belum cukup kuat. Kita lanjutkan be---"

"Teruskan! Teruskan sekarang!" teriakku padanya. Seolah dengan berteriak padanya, Segel Gaib ini bakal berhenti menyiksaku.

Dia tidak pernah menyiksaku sebelum ini. Sebelum aku minta dilepaskan darinya. Bahkan sejujurnya, dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa padaku. Segel Gaib itu menempel saja di sana seperti tattoo murahan. Kata 'gaib' pun mungkin sudah seharusnya dihapus. Dan kata 'segel' jadi tak berarti apa-apa.

Sebelum ini, dia hanya tattoo tolol. Bentuknya indah, tapi fungsinya tidak ada. Nihil. Nol besar. Jauh dari yang diharapkan si pembuatnya.

"Anko?" Suara perempuan yang lebih lembut menyeretku kembali ke klinik ini. Suara Shizune. "Kau tak usah memaksakan diri. Nanti kalau tidak kuat malah—"

"Aku akan membunuhnya," potongku.

Shizune nampak terkejut dengan ketegasan suaraku.

"Dia yang membuat tattoo sialan ini. Dia harus mati, baru tattoo ini bisa dihilangkan."

Terdengar suara desah tertahan. Kutatap wajah mereka satu persatu. Tak ada yang nampak setuju padaku. Semua meragukan aku. Semua meragukan Anko kecil yang ingin melawan ninja legendaris itu.

"Aku akan membunuhnya. Dengan tanganku sendiri," kataku.

Seseorang mendengus.

"Anko, pelepasan segel ini sudah cukup menguras tenagamu. Kau tak akan bisa melawan Orochimaru sendirian."

Koreksi. Orochimaru-_sensei_.

"Biarkan orang lain yang melakukannya," sambung Shizune.

Aku menatapnya. Jelas sekali dia nampak kasihan padaku. Kasihan? Oh, sepertinya kau tahu persis perasaanku ya? Sok tahu.

Kau tak tahu rasanya mengagumi orang sehebat dan seperfeksionis dia. Kau tak tahu sakitnya sewaktu digigit dia dan kemudian mengagumi bekas gigitannya setiap hari. Merasa itu adalah tanda bahwa kau istimewa. Merasa bahwa kau lebih diinginkan daripada yang lain. Dan ternyata kau hanyalah objek percobaan. Kau tidak lebih dari tikus laboratorium yang kematiannya tidak bakal ditangisi. Dan lebih buruk lagi, kau adalah percobaan yang gagal. Tidak mati, tapi gagal. Dan itu saja cukup untuk jadi alasan mengapa kau ditinggalkan.

Kau tak tahu rasanya menyerahkan segalanya pada setan. Oh, jangan lupa. Setan tak bisa disalahkan kalau ia meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Itu bahkan kebaikan tiada tara yang nyaris mustahil dilakukan makhluk seperti dia. Padahal dia sempurna. Kau takkan tahu, betapa sakit mengingat kesempurnaannya. Kesempurnaan yang membunuh gurunya sendiri, menghancurkan kampung halamannya sendiri yang telah membesarkan dan mencintai dia sepenuh hati. Kau tak tahu bahwa Kesempurnaan itu mewujud dalam Setan.

Yang kau tahu hanya mengutuk dan menghujat dia, atau mempersenjatai orang untuk membunuhnya. Yang kau lihat hanya dosa dan borok dia sekarang. Yang kau tahu hanya membenci sosoknya sekarang. Kau tak bakal sakit hanya dengan membenci dia. Kau tak bakal menderita karena membenci setan.

Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Shizune. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Kau tidak mengenal dia seperti aku mengenalnya.

"_Aku_ yang akan membunuh Orochimaru," ucapku entah ke berapa kalinya.

Karena hanya _aku_ yang punya alasan terkuat untuk melakukannya. Bukan karena dia penyakit ganas yang harus dilenyapkan. Bukan karena dia lebih jahat daripada kematian. Bukan karena aku dikelabui olehnya. Bukan karena ternyata dia menganggapku tak lebih daripada debu yang dikibaskan dari bajunya.

Tapi karena dia satu-satunya lelaki yang kucintai.

---- sudahlah, Anko -----

--- ya, maksudnya selesai alias the end ---

* * *

A/N

OMJ! Bener-bener hancur fic ini *jedotin kepala ke dada telanjang Kabuto*

Saya mengasumsikan Mitarashi Dango, eh salah, Mitarashi Anko suka dango yang manis. Kalau ternyata salah, maafkan author hina dina yang sok tahu ini.

Err… kayaknya saya lupa menambah 1 warning lagi, yaitu: **SELF-INSERT**.

Fufufufu…

Oke. Sampaikan segala keluhan, protes, kritik, hujatan, makian, pujian –dicekek- dan komentar Anda setelah meng-klik tombol di bawah^^ Setiap kritik dan koreksi yang membangun sangat saya hargai. Saya tidak segan mengedit ulang kalau ada kesalahan fatal (-fatal? Lebay ah :P-) dalam fic ini.

edit:

garis **kuning **di sisi hidung Orochimaru udah diganti jadi garis **ungu**. entah kenapa saya selalu kebayang itu warna kuning :p

thanks, kyou^^


End file.
